


Speed Skating

by aliceinwriterland



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinwriterland/pseuds/aliceinwriterland
Summary: Tommy and the Young Avengers were currently on one of their fun outings. It was his turn to pick, and he’d chosen ice skating. Tommy loved skating. The rush of the wind through his hair, the adrenaline as he sped on and on and mastered complicated tricks. The fact that he was so much better at it than everyone else and could brag about it...———In which Tommy Shepherd shows no mercy on the ice skating rink, and the ever-so-sappy Billy and Teddy are his next targets.
Relationships: A small hint of Eli Bradley/Nate Richards, David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Speed Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this after I came up with a headcanon that Tommy loves to roller skate and ice skate. This is my first work on here, how exciting! Hope you enjoy!  
> Love,  
> Alice

“Of all the knowledge I picked up, I wish knowing how to ice skate was part of it,” David sighed, desperately clinging to Tommy’s arm as he slipped and skidded on the ice. 

“Awww, you’ll get the hang of it babe,” Tommy laughed. As David struggled to skate, Tommy was doing just fine, thank you very much. 

He and the Young Avengers were currently on one of their fun outings. It was Tommy’s turn to pick, and he’d chosen ice skating. Tommy loved skating. The rush of the wind through his hair, the adrenaline as he sped on and on and mastered complicated tricks. The fact that he was so much better at it than everyone else and could brag about it. He reluctantly slowed down, only to help David, who was about to fall. 

“It’s so cold in here man, how are you sweating right now?” Tommy raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe because I keep slipping every two seconds, and the only thing between me and slamming down on the ice is you holding onto me?” David huffed. 

Tommy watched the other team members as they made their way across the ice. Cassie had steadily made her way from the wall and was cautiously skating on the ice. Nate was helping Eli up off the ground, but Eli ended up accidentally dragging him down on the ice with him. Kate was doing fine on her own, currently in the middle of a scratch spin. Billy and Teddy were casually skating and holding hands, murmuring about who knows what. Teddy leaned in and pecked Billy on the cheek. Barf. Tommy led David to the wall. 

“Hold please, gotta do something,” Tommy absentmindedly kissed David on the cheek too. He began to skate over to Billy and Teddy. He noticed that Kate wasn’t spinning at the moment, but was prepping for one, and decided he’d have to take a little detour.

He skated over to Kate, grabbed her hand, and spun her in a fast circle. “You weren’t going fast enough,” he chuckled as she was now spinning too fast for her own good. She only stopped spinning when she bumped into the wall with an “oof!” and almost fell. 

“He’s lucky I don’t have my arrows with me or he’d get a rude awakening,” Kate grumbled to herself as she rushed off the rink with a hand over her mouth. Tommy smirked and picked up speed as he approached Billy and Teddy. 

“Outta the way, loverboys!” Tommy called as he skated right behind them and purposefully rammed himself into them at a high speed. The two boys went sprawling. 

“Teddy!!!!” Billy reached his hand out as he groaned and sprawled across the ice on his side. 

“Uh oh!” Teddy called out, spinning his arms like a windmill and ungracefully falling on his rear end. Tommy Shepherd showed no mercy on the ice skating rink. He skated back to David, erupting with laughter. 

“What was that for?” David tried to hold in his own laughter but failed. 

“They were being too gross,” Tommy scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Says the man who is currently holding my hand,” David raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re not gross, we’re cool,” Tommy smirked. 

“Hah, can’t argue with that logic,” David chuckled, as they made their way back to skating together, watching Billy and Teddy ask over and over if the other was alright while trying to pick themselves up off the ice.


End file.
